


Echoes

by Gage



Series: Il sangue unisce verse [2]
Category: Glee, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry at Night/No one in sight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Fate.
> 
> Spoilers: Up to FURT for Glee. For Vampire Diaries up to Rose and mentions of S2 finale.

~*~  
  
  
    It was a well known fact that Damon Salvatore's plans never really did anything but fuck things up. So it goes with out saying that he would do just about the most idiotic thing he could think of.  
  
  
  
What he should have done was walk away. He didn't owe these boys anything. Some part of him begged to take their lives and be done with it. The youngest one would suffer from his internal injuries and really Damon would be putting him out of his misery by snapping his soft little neck. It would have been so much easier to take the kids life, and even funnier to frame the jock... but since when has Damon done anything easy.  
  
  
  
So here he was on the edge of town in a run down little apartment. Pacing between the first room and the last. Holding a glass in his hand waiting...  
  
  
  
 _“You know you're not the only one getting something out of this...”_  
  
  
Damon turned on his heels...  
  
  
 _...and leered at a half naked Jeremy Gilbert. The sixteen year old still hadn't gotten past his ability to blush, and he really did like that just flush look that steeped from the top of his head right down to his toes. It was even better when he was angry.  
  
  
“Naughty little boy, you really shouldn't eaves drop on your elders.” In mere seconds he was behind him, sliding an arm around his bare torso. “It's not polite.” his teeth barely grazed the shell of Jeremy's ear. “So... what do you get out of this 'little game' young Gilbert?”  
  
  
“Don't bull shit me Damon, that may work on other people...”  
  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
  
  
“Don't do that, don't let her words get to you man.”  
  
  
Damon slid around so that he was now facing Jeremy, his brown eyes were doing that -I'm trying to be mature thing- which sucked the fun out of everything. Trying to steer away from the seriousness of it all, Damon started leading young Jeremy to the bed.  
  
  
He really wanted to hurt his brother's girlfriend. Elena Gilbert always had bad timing but this just sucked. They had been having a little fun till his sister walked in on them. Seems like Stefan hadn't told her everything after all. Score one for little brother. Score none for him and his boy.  
  
  
The grip on his wrist had tightened a bit, had he been human it would have hurt. His boy was now staring at him with something resembling worry. Damn Elena and her hypocritical bull shit.  
  
  
“Damon... Tyler and I...”  
  
  
Nope this was getting to serious. He wanted fun. Now.  
  
  
Damon pushed Jeremy down onto the bed and proceeded to take his mind of off anything that wasn't him. Apparently his boy was determined to get his message across because even after several (and he would later deny this) mind blowing orgasms he was still talking. Well... more like mumbling.  
  
  
“We're yours. Nothing she says is gonna change that.”_  
  
  
  
Damon hurled the glass across the room, not even the satisfying sound of something breaking could cure the ache in his chest.  
  
  
  
That bitch. He didn't care what anyone said.  
  
  
Elena Gilbert was the reason he lost both his boys.  
  
  
~*~


End file.
